


Ошибки || Mistakes

by Pheeby



Series: Island fanvideo [1]
Category: Island (Остров - Russian TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Desert Island, English, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Islands, Love Triangles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Young Love, Необитаемый остров, Остров, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Music video on Russian TV Series "Island | Остров" (2016 - ...)English subtitles are included (sorry for any mistakes).





	Ошибки || Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Остров (2016 — ...)  
> Music: Руки Вверх — Маленькие девочки


End file.
